Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Aidan's Dad
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale No clue...possibly an immediate delete.. --Alan 12:58, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Discussion *'Delete'. Never heard about this character before and if it is a background character he definitly did not spoke any Klingon. I also cannot remember anyone cleaning the windows. – Tom 15:00, 23 February 2009 (UTC) *'Delete'. -- renegade54 16:43, 23 February 2009 (UTC) *'Keep'. I am sure i saw a cleaner in the background on the bonus material. Initially it just appears to be a dark mass but i turned the brightness up and it definitely is a character previously unseen. *'Keep'. A man is seen juggling something on the planet Tau Cygna V, when visited by the USS Enterprise-D. *'Keep'. A man can be seen juggling, unsure if character known as Aidan's Dad, but not a previously seen character *'Keep'. On the bonus material, there are some deleted scenes, and on a range of them there can be seen this character to be juggling with what appears to be star trek ray blasters. *'Keep'. On the very first scene on episode 123, there is a man on the right that just stands there, seemingly doing nothing. However on closer investigation, i realise that his lips are actually moving. Using careful sound mixing techniques and advanced intellectual techniques unseen on even the Enterprise, i managed to obtain the sound file for this lip synching, and it definitely sounds like klingon. ** Do you have any screen shots to share? Otherwise, this last one (especially) sounds like a whole lot of hogwash. Oh, and stop removing the sigs. We know that it's all the same person. -- sulfur 20:00, 23 February 2009 (UTC) *'DELETE' — Morder 19:57, 23 February 2009 (UTC) *'Comment' - Just because I am always curious... Episode 146: The Chase (1987) Minutes: 22 Seconds: 31. This scene shows a conversation between four main characters in engineering. And btw, "The Chase" is from 1993. – Tom 20:31, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Tom i knew i had got something wrong, i wasnt sure whether it was that exact time because my dvd player is not working particularly well. *'Delete'. Sounds like nonsense to me. Juggling? Speaking Klingon?(without any audio evidence, too) "Aiden's Dad" presupposes a character named Aiden, which I do not recall. And if a character was seen only in the "bonus material", it's not canon. :I'll also point out that the Deletion policy states that only "logged-in" users can participate in the discussion.--31dot 23:25, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Comment It clearly says on the page of the character that there is no reference to Aidan during the programme and that Aidan has never been heard of. Maybe you should spend more time concentrating on the page text instead of wasting your time arguing with a point that I would only expect to hear from a 5 year old. Also it is not entirely unheard of for a character on Star Trek to speak Klingon. Juggling has been known to happen on Star Trek as well. I'm having severe doubts over your Star Trek background and am deeply concerned that you call yourself a fan when you clearly can't tell your Qo'nos from your Glob Fly. *'Delete' Ray Blasters? — Vince47 23:48, 23 February 2009 (UTC) *'Delete', and I think we have had enough nonsense from the anons today. Can we make this go away now? --OuroborosCobra talk 19:28, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Admin resolution Deleted. Nonsense. --Alan 19:34, 24 February 2009 (UTC) "